


Slow Burn

by MalchikPride



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, F/M/M Relationship, General Fic, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: Akira Haru has loved Shikine Seiji for the longest time.He's dreamed of a relationship with the android....Does he have to wake up?





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted some angst.
> 
> Nice and angsty.
> 
> With a little bit of fluffy feels. though the fluff only leads to a greater angst.
> 
> Wow I love hurting my own character.
> 
> Pfft...
> 
> Shikine Seiji, Shiroutone Hokuro, Catherine Beaumont are not mine. Nor are Kumone Keishi or Kumone Jakuon.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> I just like writing them.

“Haru, I know how you feel.” A red haired male told the taller blond male.

Haru's eyes went wide, “Sei-seiji...” He then blushed, “I'm sorry!”

Seiji shook his head, “I'm saying we could try this out.”

Haru paused, “So do you not love me like I love you?”

Seiji shrugged, “I'm, not really sure. Honestly.” He sighed, “It's....weird.”

“I'll take it.” Haru said softly, he was just happy that Seiji finally felt something for him. Even if it's just a test. A small concession to this long one-sided love he felt, “Thanks. Seiji.”

Haru leaned forward and met with a soft, cloth-like feeling.

He opened his eyes and saw a white pillow.

“Oh...” Haru sat up in bed, wiping his mouth. It was just a dream. The whole thing was just a dream.

He was all alone in a room, his room. At home.

No Seiji in sight.

“Dammit...” Haru punched his mattress, hands gripping the sheets tightly, “It felt so real.” He then paused, “Then again of course it was a dream. Seiji's too good for me.”

The male sighed, well. He was already up, and he wouldn't be able to go to sleep any time soon. Especially after such a dream. It was just too harsh.

Living in a fantasy world.

Stretching his back, Haru got up.

~

Walking into the kitchen, Haru looked around.

A sweet-looking, little girl was eating a bowl of cereal, “Tsuchi. I know how much you like sweets, but maybe try a less sugary meal?”

The girl, Loline Tsuchi, looked up from her cereal, “...No.” She then went back to eating, “What else is there to eat for breakfast?”

Haru thought for a moment, “Eggs and bacon? Sausage, Oatmeal even.” He opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs out.

Tsuchi shook her head, “Ew. That's all savory, savory foods are the worst.” She then bent down to sip her milk, “Anyway, I'm going out today. There's a Lolita Tea Party, and I need to go.”

Haru nodded, finally giving up on convincing his daughter to eat something not sweet, “Be safe.”

Tsuchi rolled her eyes as she got up, “Dad.” She then began to walk towards her room, “I know how to defend myself.”

Haru just sighed as he cooked the eggs.

~

Stepping outside, into the warm sunlight, Haru put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to go out somewhere. He then smiled, maybe he'll bump into Seiji! Giggling to himself Haru's smile grew bigger.

Today would be wonderful if he met the android.

Floating along he felt a familiar presence and grinned, speaking of...

~

Haru sighed.

That was embarrassing.

He had felt a familiar energy and immediately went to see, happy to meet Seiji earlier than he usually would.

Instead he had bumped into a scruffy looking man who looked like he hadn't had sleep in years and a rather devilish looking android.

How embarrassing.

How could he have mistaken those random people for Seiji?

Haru had quickly apologized to the confused couple and currently found himself sitting outside a cafe.

Sipping on a frappe, Haru's thoughts drifted again towards Seiji.

That handsome face...

That rich looking outfit...

The deep voice that made Haru feel things whenever the android spoke...

“Seiji...” Haru sighed wistfully.

 

“Yes?”

Haru blinked, his day dreaming interrupted, he then saw Seiji in front of him.

He stared.

Was this another dream?

It was then Hokuro popped up waving at Haru.

Oh.

So it wasn't a dream.

Seiji was staring at him, an intense look in his eyes that, again, made Haru fidget a little in his seat, “Ah, good after no-noon Seiji.”

Seiji nodded, “You're out and about earlier than usual.”

Haru shook his head, “Oh...” Haru wanted to say that he always went out early, but now that he thought about it, he only ever DID see Seiji during the afternoon, maybe later on, also he didn't want to come off as looking TOO desperate, “How are you doing today?”

Seiji just stared at him, before responding, “Good enough?”

Haru kicked himself, holy shit that was a stupid thing to say, what was this? A water cooler conversation? Why not just ask him how the weather was?

“Is that a frappe?” Seiji asked, and Haru just stared back.

Seiji's eyes were really pretty in the sunlight.

His eyes then traveled to that hint of a gold line that glinted on Seiji's face, that was hidden by a bang, “Yes. Extra sugar. Caramel drizzle...”

Seiji rolled his eyes, “Yes. I'm aware of that sugary swill you call coffee.”

“It still counts!” Haru muttered, sipping his sugary lie of a coffee beverage, “What brings you out today anyway?”

Seiji shrugged, “Kuro-nee wanted to go shopping.” He then paused, “The band got paid recently and we wanted to get Kaa-san something for her birthday.”

Haru smiled, “Oh right. Kuro got a job recently!” He then grinned, “How was that working out for her?”

It was then Hokuro popped into the conversation, taking a seat next to Haru as she hugged the ghostly male, “It's really nice! I wish I knew pet sitting was a thing earlier...”

Haru giggled, “You do love animals, hm?”

Hokuro smiled, “They don't care who you are, or were. They don't judge.” She then looked to the side, her expression blank, but somewhat sad, as if she was recalling a bitter memory or something, “Plus they are so fluffy! I don't even know how you COULDN'T feel happiness with that much fluff.”

Haru smiled, “So Cathy's birthday, hm?”

The two siblings nodded, Haru thought it was adorable. Celebrating such a happy occasion, he idly wondered what that felt like, to celebrate a parent.

…

He shook his head, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole just yet.

“I want to get mom something really good! Something that's really special to her.” Hokuro continued, “I was thinking of a plush, but I think that's more my thing than hers.”

Seiji nodded, “We could get her a pass to that new arcade that opened up.”

Hokuro tilted her head, “That's nice, but I don't know if it counts as a big enough birthday present.”

Seiji just snorted a little, “I'm trying here.”

Haru didn't really know what to say, he had seen Cathy before, hell with as much as he hung around Seiji and Hokuro, he would be shocked if he didn't, “Why not get her a dress, or a nice outfit?”

Hokuro paused, “I don't have that much money.”

Seiji nodded, “Same.”

Ah, right.

Haru thought for a moment, “Does she like anyone?”

Hokuro looked to the side, while Seiji's eyes lit up. An idea looked like it came to him, “Actually...” He then got up and grabbed Hokuro, who stumbled a bit. Looking at Seiji with an odd expression her face, “Sorry Haru. I'm cutting this short today.”

Haru blinked, did...did he say something wrong?

“Ah, right.” Haru then smiled gently, “Have a nice day you two.”

Hokuro just waved back at Seiji, still being dragged somewhat by her brother.

Haru watched the two leave, vanishing into the crowd, before turning back to his frappe. Which was started to melt in the warm sunlight, “Oh.”

~

Haru walked through the door, feeling the blast of cold air from stepping into his house.

It was then he knew Tsuchi was back home.

If the excited chatter didn't alert him before that.

Haru sighed as he floated into the kitchen, getting dinner ready for tonight. Since Tsuchi was obviously going to be busy for a while.

~

Tucking himself into his bed, Haru thought about to the day's interaction with Seiji and Hokuro, it was really neat. Seiji was even more handsome than usual today. Also his thoughtfulness for his mom's birthday was really cute. With that thought Haru closed his eyes, dreaming of when Seiji and him would be together.

Maybe he would help celebrate next time.

It'd be a nice thought.

~

Haru yawned as he made waffles for breakfast today, cinnamon for him and strawberry for Tsuchi.

Passing the plate out, Haru took a seat, “You want to go shopping together today?”

Tsuchi paused mid bite, “What brings this up?”

Haru looked to the side, “Just wanting to spend time with my precious family.”

Tsuchi chewed thoughtfully, “Hm...” She then took another piece, “Hari's not here. So it wouldn't be complete.”

At the mention of his twin sister, Haru shuddered, “We are good as just us two.”

Tsuchi shrugged, pouring more syrup on her waffles, “Alright then.”

~

It was a cloudy day this time, Haru looked to Tsuchi, who was in a nice sailor inspired outfit today, “Ready?”

Tsuchi nodded, “We are going to the mall first, right?”

Haru nodded back, “Right.” He then knelt down, “Come on. It'll be faster floating there.”

Tsuchi giggled, “This brings me back...” She then climbed on Haru, piggy back style as Haru straightened up, “Man the weather up here is really rough.”

Haru laughed at the joke about his height, “Well just hold on tight.” He then concentrated and floated upward, able to be much more at ease in the air, he could feel Tsuchi's grip tighten.

~

Landing in front of the mall, Haru looked back at Tsuchi, “Want to stay on?”

Tsuchi thought for a moment, “...” She then nodded, “It feels nice to be carried.”

Haru laughed softly, “Fond memories, hm?”

“Back then...with everyone.” Tsuchi said softly, her voice trailing off.

Haru adjusted her position on his back, “Come on. Let's get going. Only happy thoughts today!” Today was going to be just a day for the two of them.

~

Tsuchi giggled, as the two came out of the sixth store they visited.

She held a bag in her hand, while Haru held quite a bit more, “This was really nice!”

Haru nodded, “Yeah.” He then paused, “What do you say we see a movie next?”

Tsuchi's eyes lit up in pure joy, “Yes! There's this new movie out! With Megurine Luka!” She closed her eyes, her hands clasped together, “It's a nice romance story...With singing of course.”

Haru just shook his head, “Really?” He was amused at Tsuchi's infatuation, “Luka, hm?”

Tsuchi giggled, “She's so nice, and pretty, and beautiful...smart...tough...”

Haru just shook his head as Tsuchi continued, as the two made their way tot he theater.

~

After the movie, Tsuchi was even more excited.

The mood was great!

That was when he noticed a familiar head of red hair.

Haru smiled as he saw Seiji, accompanied with two other people, they looked like such good friends.

"Oh. Hi Haru." Seiji said, to Haru he seemed way happier than usual, did something really good happen?

"Hi Seiji!" Haru then looked at the two people next to him, a brown haired woman and a blonde male in a really nice hat, "Who are you with today?"

Seiji paused, not looking like he wanted to say. But then shrugged, "This is Kumone Keishi and Kumone Jakuon."

Haru waved at the two, his eyes then noticed the way Jakuon was holding onto Keishi's and Seiji's arm, and his thought process halted, "New friends?"

Seiji shook his head, "Not really."

The blonde male in the really awesome hat, that Haru was sort of jealous of. That was a really neat hat. Anyway, the male, Keishi, spoke up. His voice excited, "We've known each other for a while now actually."

At that comment Seiji blushed. Normally Haru would have found that adorable, but it gave Haru the worst feeling at the moment, "Ah."

It was then Tsuchi piped up, having watched the conversation, "Are you together?"

A silence filled the air after that question.

Seiji's blush deepened.

Keishi just grinned, "Hahah. Guess that cat's out of the bag, hm?"

Haru didn't say anything, completely frozen. His feet felt like they fell out from under him, "Oh." He paused again, "Isn't that nice." He then forced on a smile, "I'm really happy for you Seiji."

Seiji just waved it off, still red faced, "Haah, It was a really interesting story of how it happened."

Haru felt his smile falter a bit, but pressed on, "I'm sure it was." He then looked at Tsuchi who looked back at him, "Well. I'm really happy. That this happened. you really deserve the happiness Seiji."

Seiji nodded, he then looked up, "Thanks for always being such a good, friend, Haru."

That word pierced Haru even more than the whole relationship thing, but he just nodded.

Keishi then laughed some, his smile beaming, "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Haru! We still have to catch that movie!"

Jakuon sighed, "We've seen it multiple times before."

Keishi just grinned, "Yes, but it's the directors cut this time!"

Haru just waved as the trio waved goodbye and walked off. He then took a seat at the table next to him and sighed.

Tsuchi shrugged, "You could have confessed earlier."

Haru frowned, "I didn't know it could happen."

Tsuchi paused, then shrugged, "I mean. Not to be mean. But you have always been pretty obvious about it. I'm sure even Seiji figured it out by now."

That didn't help Haru feel any better, "I just have to remember what Tomoyo said."

Tsuchi blinked, "Who's Tomoyo?"

Haru waved it off, Tsuchi didn't watch anime, she definitely didn't watch Card Captor Sakura, "The greatest happiness is seeing the one you love happy."

Tsuchi sighed, "Do you really believe that?"

Haru paused, thinking, "..." He didn't answer. He didn't want to answer.

Their day out as a happy family ended earlier than Haru thought.

He didn't even bother to get undressed as he hit the sheets on his bed.

“Dammit...”

He closed his eyes.

Dreaming of a life with Seiji.

...It was nicer.

~


End file.
